


[Podfic] Achilles Heel

by olive2pod (olive2read)



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Puns & Word Play, sad stray animal stories with happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 12:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod
Summary: He wants to be able to explain it in a way other people will understand, but whenever he tries to shed some light on the situation he just keeps coming up with stories about animals.





	[Podfic] Achilles Heel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Achilles Heel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332327) by [cinnaluminum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnaluminum/pseuds/cinnaluminum). 

**Length:** 02:02

**Streaming:**  


If you’d like to change the speed, click on the column icon (🏛) on the player above and that will take you to the file on archive.org, where you can click on the clock icon 🕒 and adjust speeds to 0.5x, 2x, or 3x  


—

**To download from dropbox:** right-click & save: [m4a](https://www.dropbox.com/s/d7vcmujz0tut60d/Achilles%20Heel%20by%20cinnaluminum.m4a?dl=0)

**File Size:** 3.4 MB (m4a)


End file.
